Connectors for high-speed networks are generally known in the art. The so-called CDDI connectors (copper distributed data interface) or FDDI connectors (fibre distributed data interface), resp., are employed in data networks for transmission paths at 100 megabits/s. The prior art connectors (in "KRONE LINK with LSA Profile", Planning Instructions, edition 06.92) comprise a generally rectangular housing. In one example 8 contacts are disposed pair-wise and are arranged in parallel to each other, with their relatively large contact surfaces. Between the contact surfaces of each contact pair is provided a plastic core. This contact surface arrangement results in a capacitance effect negatively affecting important electrical parameters of the connector, such as cross-talk attenuation. Further electrical parameters are negatively affected, such as the characteristic impedance and the reflection attenuation, which are caused by the necessary separation of the supply cable, due to the constructional conditions, and by the interruption of the optimized cable structure.